Promise Till I Sleep
by HidingInCorner
Summary: He doesn't need a kiss, he needs hugs, reassuring words and a promise. Germany x South Italy Oneshot


A silence had finally fallen on Germany's house, when everyone went to sleep. Germany had a two Italian visitors, that are better known as North Italy and South Italy, meaning the day was hectic. Those two had a long siesta and they stayed up till midnight causing a ruckus, giving a good headache for Germany. He didn't know why did they stay up so long, but he didn't think about it much longer when he collapsed on a bed, fast asleep. One reason might be South Italy who marched all around the house, cursing in every language he knew and trying to plot Germany's demise. North Italy tried to calm his brother and told him many times that murdering Germany wasn't worth it, but didn't succeed that well. Still no one died when South Italy tried to kill Germany with ''Red Devil'' grenade, but almost killed himself. Fortunately the grenade didn't explode and only Germany suffered a bruise on his forehead, because of a safety pin that South Italy threw at him. Second reason might be that brothers drank last of the real coffee, when it was meant to be Austria's coffee, causing them to hide and do nothing then, but who knows the real reason.

Almost everyone in this house slept, only one person was awake and this person was walking silently through corridors, watching their steps and avoiding tables near walls. Even though now was summer and the nights were supposed to be bright, so you would be able to see where you were walking, tonight was opposite and it was dark and hard to see around. It was unfortunate for this person, who moved a curtain that was in front of a large window to take a look outside and they saw how dark clouds were covering the sky. Irritated, they pulled the curtain back to its place and continued their walking, this person suffered from insomnia and they wanted to talk to a one specific person, so lack of sleep made them hit a door at the end of the corridor and realise that they had arrived to their destination.

Germany was finally sleeping peacefully, there wasn't a nightmare haunting his dreams, but a sudden creak made him to tighten his grip on a pistol under his pillow. Voices were blending in his peaceful dreams, first soft footsteps, light breathing, then the cold hit his arms and lastly he felt how a mattress beside him started to sink like somebody had stepped on it. None of these happenings weren't part of his dream, so he suddenly stood up like he had woken up from a nightmare, pointing his gun in every direction he knew and just sat there waiting for one of the Allies to show up. He then remembered to watch beside him, looking at a blanket that he just threw and saw a dark hair showing out underneath it. Germany took off the blanket to reveal this person and pointed his gun at the person's head, only to realise who he was pointing at - South Italy was lying there back facing Germany. ''You? What are you doing here?'' He asked and lowered his gun, unsure about this situation.

''Go to sleep bastard.'' South Italy snarled, still looking at the wall like it was offending him.

Germany put the gun under his pillow still looking at him, but in the end he decided to put the blanket on both of them and go to sleep, because he wasn't ready to face angry South Italy in the middle of the night.

They were like this for a while, both silent and trying to sleep. South Italy moved slightly, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep on this hard bed and Germany just looked at the ceiling.

''Tell me, why are you here?'' He finally dared to open his mouth, turning his head slightly to the left and looked at South Italy.

''Shut up potato eater!''

Germany was accustomed to his angry like behaviour, but he had never heard that he would march in someone's bed, of course North Italy had tendencies to jump into his bed and usually crushing him with it, but he didn't believe that South Italy would do it. South Italy was muttering something, still finding a good position, so Germany stood up to sit again and put his hand on South Italy's shoulder, trying to roll him on his back. South Italy didn't want to face Germany and he got irritated when he put his hand on his shoulder, so he took a grip of Germany's hand, holding him there and defied Germany's sad excuse for a try to roll him on his back. Both of them were in this position for a while, but suddenly Germany slid his hand off South Italy's grip and gave up for getting an answer out of him. South Italy still frowned at the wall, but he turned to face Germany and took a hug like grip on his arm, bringing him to lie down. Germany was ready to command him off of him, because they are playing like a two puppies, one second they lied and in a another second, they were sitting, he just wanted to know why was this happening and stop this back and forth playing.

''Can I even ask, what is happening here and why are you here?'' He asked, looking at South Italy who was still hugging his arm.

''I couldn't sleep... Idiot.''

Again they were in silence, South Italy was hugging Germany's arm pressing his forehead on it like it was a pillow and Germany was like a stone, not moving and letting South Italy handle this. He rose his head and gave a strict look on to Germany, already somehow irritated.

''Don't even believe that I would like you!'' He snarled again, almost shouting and making Germany almost jump out of a window.

''Talk more quietly!'' He hissed like a snake, making South Italy shut his mouth with a loud snap.

He let go of his arm, got on his knees and now hold Germany in place by his biceps, looking at him threateningly, Germany knew that this playing wouldn't stop this easily.

''You can't command me and didn't I tell you to shut up? I have something to talk about and you can promise me one thing!'' Germany didn't say anything and South Italy continued. ''Promise me you'll never break Feliciano's heart!''

''Why you want me to promise such things?'' Germany was ready to ask at least hundreds of questions, but he only managed to ask only one question.

He stood up to sit again, who know how many times he had done that this night and at the same time South Italy fell backwards, almost dropping out of bed.

''You incivilized country bumpkin with bad physiology.'' He muttered, taking a hold on the blanket and trying to get up, but ended up now on floor his head meeting it first. ''You Germanic countries have been always betrayed Italy... So you'll promise me that you will not broke Feliciano's heart!'' He shouted now and dragged himself up onto the bed.

Germany didn't react at his shouting, he looked at the place where South Italy just had been and felt how blood moved in his veins, he was somehow full of energy like he was in a war and trying to process the information that he just got. He just didn't understand what was happening.

''I promise, I won't break your or Feliciano's heart.'' He promised and turned to look at South Italy's back of the head

. He nodded to no one, accepting his promise, but when he processed the words he turned around full of anger to look at Germany.

''I want you to take care of my brother, I don't want or need your promises about me!''He said with impassive voice, murdering Germany with his glare.

''You said ''Germanic countries have always betrayed _Italy_.'', so I wanted to promise to both of you that I won't betray you.'' He explained and wanted to reassure South Italy to accept his promise, so he almost put his hand on his shoulder, but South Italy moved out of the way and threw a nearby pillow on Germany's face.

''I thought you would throw me out like a dog, but here you are promising not to betray Italy.'' He scowled, wanting to throw another pillow at Germany and moving closer to an edge.

''You know that I have dogs and why would I throw them out if they haven't done anything bad?'' Germany answered in his casual tone, throwing the pillow back to its place.

''Because...'' South Italy couldn't say the rest of the words, when he fell onto the floor again and hitting his head second time this night.

Germany had to pick cursing South Italy off the floor when he couldn't get up without help and put him on the bed where South Italy still cursed, complaining about a headache and telling that it was Germany's fault, even though he was now massaging his scalp to relieve the headache and looking for any wounds.

''Stop this and let me go, I'll go to sleep beside Feliciano!'' He tried to leave, but Germany was holding him there refusing to let him go.

''Why won't you just accept my promise?'' Germany asked, still holding him there.

''I'm not weak and I don't need your help. Now let me go!'' He pushed Germany to the side with his foot and swiftly started to leave this room.

Germany took a hold of South Italy's wrist and he had to sit when he couldn't walk anymore, trying already to pry Germany's hand off and at the same time Germany was still trying to breath correctly.

''Lovino Vargas, stop this immediately.'' He ordered and South Italy stopped, fearing for a violent outcome, because he wasn't that stupid to not know when to give up and when to continue.

''No one in this world can survive without friends... Even if we are countries, we are still humans and humans wants to be recognised...'' He started explaining his actions, looking at South Italy's back of the head and didn't anymore hold his wrist.

''What are you trying to...'' South Italy started speaking, but Germany interrupted him

''If a person doesn't get the recognition and no one cares about that person, they would feel themselves as a worthless and...''

''Shut up, I don't understand what are you talking about, but I don't care!''

Germany moved closer to South Italy and gave him a hug, he might look like an intimidating person, but he knows what is to be alone, his only friend in the First World War was ''Herr Stick'', no one else dared to be his friend. South Italy was looking at the same wall that he had just a moment ago looked, not fighting against this hug and didn't even flinch when Germany's forehead touched softly on his shoulder.

''You're precious to me, to this world, even if you don't think that you are and I want to promise that I won't break your heart.'' Germany muttered silently, not confident about his choice of words and was ready to back away if his reaction was to storm out of the room or something worse.

''Bastard...'' He didn't say nothing else, he was now thinking how that Germanic country got him to smile at least a little bit.

Germany backed away, wanting to get to sleep at least a few hours before he had to wake up, so he waited to South Italy leave.

''The moon is beautiful today.'' South Italy muttered, turned and went to lie down back still facing Germany.

''What did you say?''

''I said I'll stay here tonight and I don't need your permission!''

 **Notes**

I had to write over half of this story in a few hours, because my computer decided to corrupt the file... Apologies if it's rushed.

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
